


Amazing Zuko Fic Idea

by Caitsidhe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: IM HERE FOR ZUKO AND DRUK FICS AND YET ???????, OK BUT I REALLY WANNA READ THIS LMAO, Really Awesome Fic Idea up for Adoption, THERE ARENT ANY, Zuko raises a baby dragon, im writing another ATLA fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitsidhe/pseuds/Caitsidhe
Summary: A fic idea wherein zuko gets duped by a Sun Warrior and ends up having to raise a baby dragon in secret while also trying to teach an avatar.





	

PLEASE ADOPT THIS U DONT EVEN GOTTA ASK ME OR CREDIT ME JUST DO IT PLEASE  
I AM ON FIRE

\---------------  
RAD FIC IDEA:

 

Zuko receives egg from sun warriors at end of The Firebending Masters / gets sassed by Sun Warrior with chosen one joke (omg you’re the chosen one we’ve been waiting for !!! zuko is like whoa really!? Wtf the fuck…..Sun Warrior is like nah im just messing with you lol sucker here’s this egg you STOLE.....don’t fuck up lol....and doesn’t tell him its gonna be hatching into a damn dragon because they’re firebenders who do shit like that!!!)

Zuko returns with aang to the temple, puts egg in his room and forgets about it till after The Boiling Rock OR THAT JUST NEVER HAPPENS, WHATEVER

Zuko returns from TBR, is exhausted from all that nonsense. Goes to his designated sleeping area to crash.

Wakes up at crack of dawn b/c of egg hatchin...its a pun. its ok you can laugh...its funny...anyways, Holy shit!!!

Egg hatches, zuko has baby dragon Druk way earlier than LOK timeline indicates. Baby dragon!!! Holy shit!!!!!! Zuko is beside himself with awe/horror/panic/ohnoitscute!!

Realizes having a pet dragon would break his and aangs promise not to tell anyone about the dragons, but this baby dragon needs him!!! He’s HONOR BOUND TO TAKE CARE OF IT!!!! resolves to keep Druk hidden. Druk then decides zuko needs to be more helpful and crawls into zuko’s shirt. Zuko realizes the baby dragon is super cold wtf??? Needs to develop inner fire from parental figure!!! Oh!!! That’s why his parent has to be a firebender!!! Zuko cries a little bit because it’s a baby dragon. He’s gonna be the best parent ever, he promises. Swears on his honor. Then Zuko realizes hes gotta feed the dragon.

Hilarity ensues

Somehow zuko figures out he needs to feed the dragon fire (they eat fire!? Wtf….its like parents chewing their food / regurgitation…or milk….but fire lmao…..) baby dragon FEED ME NOW!!! noises like a bird lmao. Zuko figures it out eventually, firebends for Druk. Druk is a glutton, zuko ends up having to firebend for 20 minutes a meal, super taxing on zuko’s energy. Zuko then ends up being more hungry all the time because he's burning so much energy feeding his dragon child, ravenously eats at mealtime (like sokka but worse!!). Gaang kinda weirded out despite zuko trying 2 hide it.

One night at the campfire (as zuko is salivating over his dinner), toph asks why he has two heartbeats after sokka takes a crack at his appetite lately (because druk lives in his shirt now). Zuko is awkward and digs himself into a hole. There's a pause. Sokka asks if zuko is pregnant. Sokka why!!! Zuko sets himself on fire he's so embarrassed! Zuko stuffs breakstick equivalent from dinner in his shirt "i have to go" and runs away!!!

Zuko spends the rest of the week avoiding talking to anyone (except aang at firebending practice) using his blue spirit stealth/winning personality/playing dead.

^ at some point Druk starts firebending by stealing zuko’s body heat like a leech, zuko realizes he's freezing because he’s got a scaly warmth stealing parasite in his shirt, realizes this is an aspect of firebending he’s somehow neglected to think about in depth before (even though he remembers reading about it in the dragonbone catacombs he didn’t really make the connection!! Roku and Sozin had dragons, oh shit!!) after observing other elements. Zuko begins experimenting with heat manipulation in his spare time. IT BECOMES RELEVANT LATER....

Zuko takes to catnaps (dragon naps?) in the sun with druk in his shirt, is observed by other people in the gaang. Gaang increasingly runs across him passed out in patches of sun in the afternoon, wtf zuko. (zuko is actually playing dead b/c hes too awkward to talk to other human beings) if toph is involved he runs away lol.  
How he avoids toph's ability to sense he's keeping reptiles in his shirt i dont know. Toph walks into room at breakfast, zuko suddenly ROCKET LAUNCHES HIMSELF up to hang on the vines across the ceiling. Katara and Sokka trying to figure out what the fuck. What the fuck is wrong with firebenders and why are they like this, or is it just this particular one.  
maybe he's just so badass at being the blue spirit whenever Toph tries to bring it up he backflips over everyone, runs across a wall and escapes into the depths of the western air temple, never to be seen again until aangs next firebending lesson. It becomes a running gag in the fic that is eventually addressed as a Blue Spirit Identity reveal at dinner one night or something. The Duke is In Love. 

Druk begins doing dragon wiggle dances as a form of play/bonding and gets zuko to dance with him. Zuko learns a lot about lost fire nation knowledge via hanging out with a dragon & dancing fire. (later this dancing knowledge comes back as zuko shows off crazy firenation dances (which are really learned from dragon + aangs forced dance lessons. Its your job zuko you gotta keep the hotman culture alive!! kill me) at some social function and people be like whaaaaaaat)

At some point zuko is around the cooking pot while its full of boiling water, something happens to send the pots contents spilling at zuko. He flips out cause he aint about that burn scar lyfe all over him again he’s done with that and instinctively heatbends the heat away from himself. Results in the water instantly freezing, everyone is wtf the fuck just happened!? Did you just waterbend!?!?!? This is the first time zuko has an inkling of how much potential heatbending has, cue awed holy shit from zuko.

Katara is WHAT THE FUCK!!! That’s waterbender territory!!! He cant do that!!!! They asked him wtf happened did you just waterbend, aang tears up b/c his great grandson is such a talented bender. Someone demands zuko explain this!!! Zuko stutter-shouts his zuko-style awkward response that he didn’t know it would do that, he just didn’t want to be boiled alive and acted on instinct to protect himself with firebending!!! Friends go wtf how is this firebending how and zuko explains badly because he’s freaked out & having uncle iroh lecture flashback to how the 4 elements are connected and what if benders have a lot more in common than he thought!? Can waterbenders who are able to freeze and melt ice bend heat as well ????? WHAT DOES IT MEAN UNCLE….

anyways, zuko explains!! He just bent the fire away from himself in self defense!!! Nobody understand him b/c that’s clrealy water wtf. Zuko tried 2 explain but he sucks at it so he opts for a demonstration by heatbending to melt the water. People are like wtf is this firebending bullshit, katara is making faces at crossover bending implications. During discussion of heatbending zuko gets fired up about something, ends up accidentally boiling the water back up again with his emotional heatbending. Boiling rock potential, all those firebenders could just bend the heat out of the water and bail oh my god how has no one figured this out before!? Where did you learn this, zuko!? From dragons lol but he cant tell them that so shit!!!

Idk what happens next but he gets Emotional and ends up heatbending again cause hes still learning how it works and ends up fake waterbending. Everyone is gobsmacked. Zuko is FLOORED, HE DIDN’T KNOW HE COULD DO *THAT*!! KATARA IS DEaD!!! AANG IS SO PROUD OF HIS GREAT GRANDSON!!! DOES THIS MEAN HE’S GOING TO NEED A WATERBENDING SIFU??

Shut up Aang !!!

Omg, the comet is like tomorrow we don’t have time to let you splash around in the water. Oh that’s ok sifu hotman you and katara can waterbend while I practice earthbending!!! Aang loves this avatar elemental sharing & caring. KATARA AND ZUKO DIE,

It LATER dawns on katara that if zuko is her student he’s totally beholden to her in a student/teacher capacity. Katara enjoys zuko’s suffering at waterbending practice way too much. Maybe they bond eventually or something because im one of those goddamn Zutara people. (but not right now!! just a lot of build up to that for later!! Hes got a dragon child to raise, he needs to focus!!!)

But uh oh…during waterbending practice, zuko refuses to take! His! Damn! Shirt! OFF!!! YOU CANT LEARN WITH ALL THOSE LAYERS!!!! EVEN THOUGH HE SQUEALED WHEN SHE ALMOST DRENCHED HIM AND FUSSED OVER IT!!! (Druk’s fault) (also zuko’s fault because he’s vain and his time in the earth kingdom has him super into his nice silk shirt not getting damaged HE'S STILL A PRINCE HE CANT HELP IT). Katara and Zuko get in a fistfight about him taking his shirt off. Zuko refuses, absolutely not!!! Katara decides she’ll deshirt him on her own then!!! Katara is very determined, how dare he!! She’s the boss here tyvm!!! Starts untying his belt!! Zuko DIES!!!! HE is MORTIFIED!!!! HE CANT HANDLE THIS SITUATION!!! HE SHRIEKS!!!! KATARA IS STUNNED BY HER BROKEN EAR DRUMS!!! The rest of the gaang comes over after hearing the screaming and asks katara what is going on!? Zuko is BOOKING IT OUT OF THERE!!! Katara is PISSED!!! He wouldn’t take his damn shirt off for practice!!! .......................Katara............ . . . . ....... . . . . .

STUFF

THEN, LATER:

Airship fight with azula, zuko and azula are falling. In this fic appa tries to fly to his rescue but just as zuko is drifting over across the top of appa’s saddle in midair & reaches out for katara’s hand, azula and/or firebenders on the ballons shoot fire at appa and interfere with appa’s ability to dive after zuko. Zuko is like holy shit im gonna die….holy shit!!!! He tries to break the freefall by imitating the foot-fire jet technique he’s seen azula use at TBR and just then to reach the cliffs but he cant do it for long enough to let appa catch him!!! Shit!!!!!!!

Prays 2 all the sun god and great grandfather avatars he never knew he knew about to save his ass. Druk is old enough now to have some decent sized wings (they come in big on young dragons and they grow into them) and is as usual chillin in zuko’s shirt, so he hears the prayin. Druk decides zuko will just have to live with sacrifices in the name of living to fight another day and rips the back of zuko’s clothes open with his little dragon-bat finger claw-wingtips, druks beautiful dragon wings BURST FORTH AND UNFURL FOR THE FIRST TIME! ZUKO ROLLS WITH IT BECAUSE IT’S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!  
Zuko manages to turn the freefall into a dive into an upward firebending-assisted arc that doesn’t blow holes right through Druk’s wing membrane that an attempt at stopping the fall would probably do, and together they fly/rocket/glide up over the top of appa again and manage to stick the landing this time. Appa gets them tf outta there. Azula and her troops are too stunned to even attempt to chase because it looked like zuko just grew dragon wings and fucking flew.

Back on appa zuko has collapsed in a haphazard mess with a white knuckled death grip on the saddle. The rest of the gaang is gobsmacked for the same reasons as azula, including toph because there is a dragon wing smacking her in the face. She gets over it faster though cause its toph. Everyone else: What the hell zuko!! You’re part dragon since WHEN? Druk kinda likes the wind on his wings and is also tired as f from straining them so hard so hes just letting them flop around in the saddle or whatever, zuko is clutching the saddle and gasping. Eventually he comes back down to reality and shit!!!! Holy shit!!! Everyone is like EXPLAIN THIS ZUKO!!!! Zuko looks around, realizes the situation. His face twists up in distress!! WTF ZUKO!!! ZUko is upset because his shirt AND his vest are RUINED!!!! HE WAILS!!! HIS DRAGONSILK SHIRT AND VEST ARE RUINED!!!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!!!!! THIS WAS HIS LAST SET!!!! Zuko is DISTRAUGHT!!!! Everyone else wishes zuko would get his priorities in order. Katara slaps him across the face, get it together man!!!

I haven’t decided how yet but he gets over it and finally admits to keeping a live dragon in his shirt for a month or whatever. Omg zuko how were you gonna keep this a secret, dragons are huge as they grow up?! He says he would have thought of something! Cue whole group “omg zuko this shit again why are u like this”. Aang wonders if its his spirit guide. Are they spirit guide buddies. Is this like an avatar family things.

Shut up aang!! You’re embarrassing!!

AND THEN A LOT OF THINGS HAPPEN I HAVENT MADE UP YET AND THEN ZUKO BECOMES FIRELORD AND ITS GREAT THE END BUT NOT REALLY I HAVENT FIGURED OUT THE REST YET GIVE ME A BREAK OK

(Zuko way later on IN THE FUTURE ends up using heatbending to be sarcastic IE “look im a waterbender”/ “could a firebender do this?” when accused of being a filthy firebender and freezes a fountain via heatbending / heatbends some hot tea, while in full firelord regalia & everyone knows hes the damn firelord and a firebender with a FIREBREATHING DRAGON. Instead of hooking up with a girl at the end of the war like every shitty cliche badly written movie ever, Zuko crowns druk as his heir and converts the palace nursery to be a dragon nursery. Nobody is allowed to argue with him about this. Dragons are long lived and it's a brilliant idea. Uncle Iroh is so proud his beautiful nephew learned teabending)


End file.
